pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Bomb
|released = 7.1.0 |lethality = 31 |attribute = |rateoffire = 78 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 50 |cost = Obtained from the Super Chest. |Level required = 7 |theme = Cherry Themed |number = 50 }} The Cherry Bomb is a Heavy weapon introduced to Pixel Gun 3D in the 7.1.0 update. Appearance It has a large red gun base with a large white clip under it. There is a picture of a cherry on the clip and lined up on the gun itself. The cherries on the gun appear darker in order to contrasts with their background. There seems to be an arm rest/stock on the handle. The 2x scope is visible on top of the gun. Strategy The Cherry Bomb has 2x scope and a clip size of 6 with 12 starting ammunition in reserve that can be maxed out to hold a total of 36 grenades. The Cherry Bomb is a mid range gun that shoots explosive projectiles that travels in an arc and leaves a bright red trail. It fires at a rate faster then many other explosive weapons making it an overall useful weapon. Tips *When firing this gun, you must take into consideration the fact that the projectiles fired do not fire straight but rather arc downwards slightly, and you must therefor calculate where the explosive will land and aim accordingly. *Since this gun has area damage, it could potentially damage the user so it is advised to jump around frequently to avoid self damage. *Despite having a limited range, it is still possible to fire upwards with this gun so that the projectiles can travel further but will however take longer to land. *It is advisable to use this against groups of enemies to benefit from the area damage. Counters *Take advantage of its limited range and attack from a high point. If your position is much higher than they will not be able to use this gun against you as the projectiles will not be able to reach. *Avoid being near to its users as its damage is enough to heavily damage you. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Recommended Maps The Cherry Bomb can be used in all maps, expect Sniper Forts and Knife Party. Equipment Setups Equip a long ranged weapon, in case if you are experiencing trouble in long range fighting. Changelog 7.1.0 Initial release Trivia * The Cherry Bomb, along with the Sparkly Blaster and Dead Star, were the winners of the Facebook weapon contest. * It was created by a Facebook user named Cherry Haze. * One of the idle animations is looking down the barrel, which doesn't really follow the rules of muzzle awareness. * In the 8.3.0 update, the Pixel Gun Company buffed the Cherry Bomb. * There is a type of firecracker called a Cherry Bomb in reality. * This weapon may also be a reference to Plants VS Zombies, as there is a cherry bomb in that game. * As of the 10.0.0 update, this weapon has been removed, only the previous owners will still have the gun. ** It was brought back in the 12.1.0 update. * One odd thing is that the cherry on top of the weapon obscures the 2x sight, which makes the sight useless, although its users can still scope without complications. Gallery NewsTopics_html_4c1cf574-150x147.jpg|A Cherry Bomb firecracker, similar to the weapon's projectiles. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Looping Shot Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Trader's Van Category:Event Chest Category:Brought Back Category:Epic Category:Community Created